


solitude

by nahchilles



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahchilles/pseuds/nahchilles
Summary: The first time Touka kisses you, your heart seems to grow to ten times its size.





	solitude

The first time Touka kisses you, your heart seems to grow to ten times its size. It's chaste and soft and it makes you so happy that you don't know what to do with yourself. It only lasts for a few seconds, but in that moment, it feels like your entire life has just been leading up to this.

And then she pulls away, blushing and stuttering, and so much affection bubbles up in your chest that you just have to pull her in again, feel the smile that spreads across her face against your lips.

 

—

 

You know, somewhere in the back of your mind, that this won't last. You can feel it in the way that Touka sometimes goes silent, her gaze distant. Her mind is somewhere else, somewhere you can't follow, and someday, the rest of her will be too.

Your hand strokes her face and she smiles at you, warm, but so far away.

You're eternally waiting for the other shoe to drop, but you don't mind. Really, you don't.

 

—

 

She's breathtaking like this; wings spread out behind her, blood staining her mouth. She is no angel, this you are sure of, but somehow, she is something better.

You've never seen anything more beautiful.

 

—

 

She's gone the next day, and she takes half of your heart with her.


End file.
